You Are So Special
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Lucy baru saja dicampakkan oleh Gray. Tiba-tiba, dia bertemu dengan Natsu. Lucy pun jatuh cinta kepada Natsu, dan merasa bahwa Natsu adalah orang yang spesial. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Oneshoot story.


You Are So Special

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde tampak duduk di sebuah cafe kecil yang indah dan nyaman. Di depannya, ada segelas orange juice yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Matanya menatap jalanan kecil yang berada di depan cafe. Tampak orang-orang yang berjalan di jalan tersebut.

Haruskah begini? 2 tahun berpacaran, lalu setelah itu dicampakkan! Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Seharusnya dia tak pernah berpacaran dengan Ice Brain sialan itu! Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray Fullbuster, yang mencampakkannya hanya demi Lisanna Strauss, gadis manis yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Gadis itu memang benar-benar mengerikan. Pasalnya, sudah banyak laki-laki yang di jerat oleh gadis manis itu!

Lucy menatap orange juice-nya dengan tatapan sendu. Padahal, dia ingin ke cafe ini untuk menenangkan diri tapi dia sama sekali tidak tenang. Menyebalkan.

Klinting! Suara pintu cafe yang dibuka bersuara nyaring. Lucy menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pink memasuki cafe. Satu kata yang ada di benak Lucy. Tampan.

Laki-laki pink itu tersenyum cerah. "Yo!" Sapanya kepada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. "Well, seperti biasa kau datang lagi Natsu! Nah, mau ngapain di sini?" Tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut dengan senyumnya yang meledek. "Ya untuk makanlah! Masa' untuk bengong!" Jawab Natsu dengan kesal. "Sting, aku pesan Choco Lava Cake dan air putih!" Seru Natsu. Sting tersenyum. "Oke!".

Lucy hanya diam, memandangi percakapan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihat laki-laki berambut pink yang bernama Natsu tersebut. Mungkin, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu bagus. Berarti, dia bisa melupakan cowok brengsek yang bernama Gray, mantan pacarnya.

Natsu menatap Lucy, lalu menghampirinya. "Hei, apakah kursi ini kosong?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy kaget. Dia merasa gugup. "Emm, kosong kok! Pa,pakai saja."Jawabnya gugup.

"Arigatou!"Natsu menampakkan senyum manisnya, membuat Lucy hampir pingsan. _Oh no! Aku betul-betul jatuh cinta kepada Natsu!,_batin Lucy.

"Mm, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, kurasa di sekolah." Ujar Natsu. Lucy merasa bingung. Sekolah? Tunggu, Lucy merasa pernah melihatnya. Dia seperti orang yang terkenal di sekolah. Lucy mencoba mengingatnya. Ah!

"Kamu orang yang terkenal di sekolah, anggota klub basket, dan satu-satunya cowok yang menolak pernyataan cinta Lisanna Strauss!"Pekik Lucy. Ya! Hal itu membuat satu sekolah kaget. Pasalnya, penolakannya pun dengan kata-kata kejam, yaitu:

"Pacaran denganmu? Maaf saja, mana bisa aku pacaran dengan gadis murahan sepertimu! Aku tak ingin menjadi salah satu pemujamu. Aku bukan cowok yang mudah dirayu oleh wanita! Kau mengerti,kan, "Baka Hime"?"

Setelah itu, Lisanna langsung mengamuk dan menyumpahi Natsu. Hal itulah yang membuat Natsu makin terkenal. Membuat semua orang di sekolah, terutama perempuan, menganggap Natsu cowok yang beda dari cowok yang lain.

Natsu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lucy. "Yah begitulah! Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau hanya minum jus saja? Tidak makan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku memang belum makan, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Jawab Lucy malu-malu. "Kenapa? Diet ya? Tidak bisa! Kau harus makan! Sia-sia saja pergi ke cafe yang enak tapi tidak makan!" Seru Natsu.

"Rogue! Aku pesan Choco Lava Cake-nya satu lagi!" Pesan Natsu kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau makan banyak Natsu!" Ledek Rogue, pelayan yang tadi dipanggil Natsu. "Bukan untukku, tapi untuk Lucy!" Ujar Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy. "Oh, pacarmu?" Tanya Rogue.

Blush! Semburat merah tampak di pipi Lucy. "Bu,bukan! Kami tidak pacaran." Lucy gelagapan. "Benar!" Timpal Natsu.

"Oh, sayang sekali, padahal kalian cocok."Ujar Rogue. Pipi Lucy kembali memerah. Begitu pula dengan Natsu.

"Cepat antar pesananku, Rogue!" Seru Natsu. Rogue hanya tertawa, lalu berjalan menjauhi Natsu dan Lucy. "Ng, Natsu, perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfillia." Ujar Lucy. Dia berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya supaya tidak canggung. "Aku sudah tahu, kok! Kau kan yang memenangi Lomba Cerpen tingkat nasional." Ujar Natsu.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Dia baru ingat, bahwa kepala sekolah pernah menyebutkan namanya sewaktu upacara. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang kemenangan Lucy dalam lomba cerpen tingkat nasional.

Mereka pun mengobrol. Awalnya agak canggung, namun lama-lama menyenangkan, membuat Lucy dapat melupakan masalahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman?" Tanya Natsu. "Baiklah." Jawab Lucy. "Yosh! Yoroshiku ne, Luce!" Seru Natsu. _Luce? Natsu memanggilku begitu? Manisnya..., _gumam Lucy dalam hati. Dia merasa senang dipanggil 'Luce' oleh Natsu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita resmi menjadi teman!" Seru Natsu. Lucy tertawa. Ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Lucy.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya~

Lucy keluar dari ruangan Klub Sastra dengan kesal. Pasalnya, tinta printer-nya sudah habis dan orang yang disuruh untuk membeli tinta-nya malah kelupaan. Padahal, printer-nya sedang dalam keadaan dibutuhkan oleh Klub Sastra.

Lucy berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah yang sangat berisik. Lucy menoleh. Tampak Lisanna sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak cowok. Dan salah satunya adalah Gray.

Deg! Hati Lucy kembali sakit. Nafasnya sesak. Dengan cepat, Lucy berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindari kerumunan tersebut.

.

.

.

Lucy telah sampai di atap sekolah. Air matanya menetes, mengingat bahwa dia sudah dicampakkan oleh Gray. Lucy benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Luce? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Lucy menoleh. Tampak Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu, lalu memeluknya. Di pelukan Natsu, Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks... Huwaa!"

"Tenanglah Luce, ceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi." Ujar Natsu dengan nada lembut. Lucy mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Natsu. Tentang betapa sakit hatinya di campakkan oleh Gray.

"Jadi begitulah..."Lucy baru saja selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Natsu. Natsu menyimaknya dengan baik. Lucy merasa lega karena sudah menceritakan semua. Lucy merasa beban yang ada di hatinya sudah hilang.

"Begitu ya. Lain kali kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja kepadaku, Luce! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu!"Ujar Natsu. Lucy tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Natsu..." Lucy tersenyum kepada Natsu. Pipi Natsu memerah. "Sa..sama-sama." Jawab Natsu gelagapan. Lucy tertawa kecil. Lucy memandangi Natsu.

_Aku menyukaimu, Natsu..._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy membawa kotak bekal yang sudah diikatnya dengan rapi. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup. Hari ini, Lucy berencana mengajak Natsu untuk makan siang sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan curhat Lucy kemarin. Lucy sudah memasak chicken katsu untuk makan siang hari ini.

Lucy melangkah ke kelas Natsu. Lucy mengintip ke dalam. Dia melihat Natsu dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis-gadis mulai dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas.

"Kyaa! Natsu-san, makan sianglah denganku!"

"Tidak! Natsu-kun makan bersamaku!"

"Natsu-senpai, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu!"

Lucy terdiam. Dia tahu, bahwa dia tidak bisa menggapai hati Natsu. Lihat saja, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi Natsu. Lucy merasa, usahanya sia-sia. Dia takkan bisa menggapai hati Natsu. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Lucy berlari menjauhi kelas Natsu, dan tanpa sadar Natsu melihat Lucy yang berlari menjauhi kelasnya.

.

.

.

Lucy mengaduk-aduk milkshake strawberry-nya. Lucy mampir lagi ke cafe kecil yang didatanginya kemarin. Dia merasa nyaman berada disini, dimana tidak ada kebisingan, yang ada hanya ketenangan.

Tiba-tiba, Rogue, pelayan di cafe tersebut membawa Choco Cake Lava. Diletakkannya cake tersebut diatas meja Lucy.

"Ano, perasaan aku tidak memesan cake."Ujar Lucy bingung. "Ada orang yang memesannya untukmu." Jawab Rogue. Lucy menatap cake tersebut. Di atasnya terdapat kertas bertuliskan:

You are so special, Luce. Aku menyukaimu-Natsu.

Lucy kaget. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari Natsu. Dia yakin, Natsu berada di cafe ini.

Mata Lucy menangkap seseorang yang duduknya tidak jauh dari Lucy. Orang itu memakai jaket, dan menutupi rambutnya dengan tudung jaket. Namun, Lucy dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna pink yang menyembul keluar dari tudung jaket tersebut. Lucy menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Lucy. Orang itu mengangguk. Lucy duduk sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Natsu.." Ujar Lucy. Tudung jaketnya terlepas, menampakkan wajah Natsu yang kaget. "Be-benarkah?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya. Lucy mengangguk.

Senyum Natsu merekah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luce!" Natsu tampak bahagia. "You are so special, Natsu." Natsu terdiam. Lalu dia tersenyum, dan mengecup pipi Lucy, membuat wajah Lucy bersemu merah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan cake ini bersama-sama, sebagai tanda bahwa kita sudah jadian!" Usul Natsu. "Setuju!"Ujar Lucy. Mereka pun memakan cake-nya bersama-sama. Lucy benar-benar merasa bahagia. Dia merasa, bahwa ini adalah hari yang paling spesial dalam hidupnya.

_You are so special..._

_._

_._

_._

The End

.

.

.

Minna! Kembali lagi dengan Syifa yang menampilkan cerita oneshoot(lagi). Yah, ini adalah fanfic kedua Syifa. Emm, ini fanfic pertama Syifa yang bergenre romance! Jadi, harap maklum ya...

Oke! Seperti biasa Syifa akan meminta review. So, review please!


End file.
